¿Doushite? ¿Doko? ¡Kotae!
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? Necesito respuestas...
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece.

 **¿Doushite? ¿Doko? ¡Kotae!**

 **Capítulo 1: Allen**

¿Quién soy yo? Soy Allen Walker, pero también soy el decimocuarto Noah. Me he convertido en lo que más odio o en lo que creí odiar más.

Ya no sé qué creer. Todo lo que tenía se ha desvanecido. Soy un fugitivo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto?

Fui un niño abandonado sin nombre. Al conocer a Mana, él me llamó Allen. Pero al morir, lo transformé en un akuma y yo mismo me deshice de él. Cross me recogió y dijo que Walker era adecuado para mí. Desde ese día fui Allen Walker.

Pero, luego me dirigí a la Orden para convertirme en exorcista. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por el bien de los akumas y los humanos? ¿Porque era el único camino que conocía? He hecho tanto por ayudar a mis compañeros, pero ahora son mis enemigos, cuando los vuelva a encontrar seguro tendremos que pelear. La Orden que creí que era mi hogar ahora me busca como un Noah. ¿No confían en mí? Me tuvieron en vigilancia y luego en un calabozo, a pesar de que los salvé en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Por qué? ¿Eran mi familia, no?

Gracias a Road y a Tyki logré salir de allí y huir del apócrifo. ¿Tyki y Road? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Noah? ¿Mis enemigos? Parecen más mis aliados.

El sentimiento que tengo por Tyki es extraño. Siento como si fuéramos camaradas, cómplices, ¿incluso hermanos? Es extraño. Él me ayudó mucho. Me ayudó a huir del apócrifo. Me ayudó a comprender qué camino seguir. No lo veo como mi enemigo. ¿Lo veré de esa manera porque también soy un Noah?

Con Road es diferente. Al principio, la odié. Era una chica muy altanera y sádica. Pero luego… ¡me besó! ¡Robó mi primer beso! Quedé en shock. ¿Quién hubiera esperado que me recibiera así? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Porque Neah vive en mí? ¿Qué relación tenía Neah con ella? Ese pensamiento me enojó.

Road Kamelot. ¿Quién es realmente ella? Sus brazos me tranquilizan y me hacen volver a la realidad. Lo hizo mientras estábamos en las memorias de Kanda; si ella no hubiera estado ahí me hubiera ido mal. Y luego en el calabozo; ella me ayudó a tranquilizarme cuando descubrí que el apócrifo fue quien asesinó a mi maestro. Imposible. ¿Cómo lo logra? Me protegió y quedó inconsciente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me protege? Después desapareció. Desapareció de la nada sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Murió? ¿Ese simple golpe logró asesinarla? ¿Ese era su cuerpo real? ¿O solo daño sus memorias de Noah?

Ella me preocupa. Es como si quisiera protegerla. No quiero dañarla. Ya no siento aversión contra ella. Al contrario. Quiero encontrarla. Quiero verla. Es un sentimiento extraño. ¿Qué será? Necesito la luz y la paz que me trae, que solo ella puede darme.

Tengo que buscarla. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Los recuerdos del decimocuarto me pueden ayudar a encontrarla? Lo intentaré.

Road espera por mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Road**

Allen Walker. Curioso nombre. Dado por el nombre de un perro. Y Walker, el que camina. Digno de él.

Desde que lo conocí, me llamó la atención. No era un exorcista normal. Convirtió a su padre en akuma y él mismo lo destruyó. Su padre le puso una maldición por ello.

También tiene las memorias del decimocuarto Noah. Fue llamado traidor y revocado de sus derechos como exorcista, declarándolo como Noah. Ha luchado mucho para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Pero, ¿qué tiene él que no sale de mi mente?

Nuestro primer encuentro fue intenso. Me odió. Pero fue divertido. Me enamoré de él. Quería verlo y jugar nuevamente.

Es por eso que lo besé en el arca. Simplemente estaba feliz de verlo. No por ser Neah, si no por ser Allen.

Allen Walker. Mi querido Allen Walker.

Quiero protegerlo, pero al hacerlo, perdí temporalmente mis memorias como Noah. No he logrado regresar a la normalidad, pero escucho que alguien me llama. Me llama en mis sueños. Quiere que entre en sus sueños y así poder regresar. ¿Quién es? Es…es Allen…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Finalmente**

—Road…

—Allen… ¿cómo?

—Solo te llamé…

—Ya veo—. La chica sonrió satisfecha.

Allen la miraba con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

—Allen, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Road…yo…

—Shhhh. Ven conmigo.

Road tomó su mano y lo guio a la azotea del edificio.

Allen solo la veía caminar frente a él.

— ¿Vestido nuevo?—. Le preguntó al percatarse de ese detalle.

—Te diste cuenta.

—Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

—Tú igual te ves bien.

Road llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, vaporoso, con la espalda descubierta y con unas cintas que se amarraban al cuello. Allen usaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y un pantalón negro también. Su cabello había crecido.

Al llegar, ambos se sentaron en la azotea viendo el anochecer.

—Linda luna—. Mencionó Road, admirándola.

—No más que tú—. Confesó Allen, avergonzándose en el instante por aquella frase que no sabía de dónde salió.

Road sonrió por el cumplido.

—Sabes algo Allen…

—Dime.

— ¿Sabes sobre la historia del beso del verdadero amor?

—He escuchado decir que ese beso es el que te salvará de cualquier maldición.

— ¿Crees en eso? ¿Crees que si te dan un beso de amor verdadero podrás superar todo y encontrar a tu verdadero yo?

Allen lo pensó.

—No lo sé realmente, pero podría ser verdad. Sería algo lindo que fuera así.

— ¿Quieres intentar?

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

Road tomó el listón rojo que Allen tenía en su cuello, cerró los ojos y atrajo su boca hacia la suya. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso.

—Ese fue tu beso de verdadero amor—. Declaró Road al soltarlo.

—Road…

Allen podía jurar que la chica se había sonrojado. Sonrió.

—Se supone que es el Príncipe quien besa a la Princesa, no al revés. ¿Acaso crees que soy la Princesa en peligro en una torre?

—No. No lo eres. Pero aun así quiero protegerte.

—Y yo a ti, Road. Así que tú también obtendrás tu beso de verdadero amor.

Allen rodeó su cintura y la besó nuevamente.

—Beso de verdadero amor, ¿eh?—dijo Road—No es como si estuviéramos en un cuento de hadas.

—Pero tampoco es cómo si supiéramos que las hadas no existen.

—Cierto Allen. Entonces estamos a mano.

—Ambos podemos darnos salvación el uno al otro.

—Me parece una muy buena idea.

Los dos se acercaron nuevamente, con un beso diferente, lleno de eternas promesas de un futuro mejor por venir, en el que ambos podrían disfrutar ser felices uno al lado del otro a pesar de todas las dificultades que podrían presentárseles.


End file.
